peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-22 ; Comments *JP recommends Mark Radcliffe's programme and even plays a trailer for it. "See how things have changed? You can say 'horny' on the radio now." *He plays four tracks from the new Melvins LP. Sessions *Barry Adamson, one and only session. Recorded 1993-07-07. No known commercial release. *Even As We Speak, #3. Recorded 1993-07-18. All tracks recorded for the BBC appear on Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions. Tracklisting *'File 2' begins with Claire Sturgess signing off the last Friday Rock Show *''"Thank you Queen of Rock, Fridays won't be the same without you"'' *'File 1' begins *Melvins: 'Hooch (LP-Houdini)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Blast Off Country Style: 'The Boy Whose Head Exploded (Meets Electric Girl)' (7"-Pretty Sneaky Sis)' (Teenbeat) *Tellurian: 'Mokum (12"-War Against Machines)' (Mokum) *Even As We Speak: 'Suddenly' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Not a great week for me, a turbulent week I think it's fair to say. A trip back from Sweden at the beginning of the week, a 24-hour crossing, nothing particularly wrong with it but a bit rough at the beginning, extremely boring towards its latter stage. Got home, found that the house had been flooded while I was away. Not a great deal of damage done, but enough to make it irritating and a lot of repainting to be done, and the place smelled terrible too, because, living out in the country with the cesspit system (well, you're sophisticated people. I don't think I need explain it to you any more but it's fairly unpleasant), and as I say, turbulence has been the result.') *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Improv Workshop Mimeshow Gobshite (LP-This Leaden Pall)' (Probe Plus) *Hustlers H.C.: 'Let The Hustlers Play (12"-Big Trouble In Little Asia)' (Nation) *Beekeeper: 'Human Torch (7")' (Magnatone Products) *''(11.30 p.m. news)'' *Melvins: 'Night Goat (LP-Houdini)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Accumulator: 'Gnu (Roller-Techno) (2xLP-Future Frequencies)' (Transmission) *Barry Adamson: 'Spooky' (Peel Session) *Even As We Speak: 'Everywhere I Go' (Peel Session) *Nouvelle Génération: 'Mon Patron (CD-Porokondo)' *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'China Pig (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Blithe: 'Bikehelmet (CD-Head Is Mighty)' (A West Side Fabrication) *Beyond: 'Opus (Velvet) (12")' (ESP) *Guy Mitchell: 'Cloud Lucky Seven (LP-Greatest Hits)' (Spot) Peel's 'Embarrassing Records That I Bought As A Kid' spot. :(JP: 'Well, when I was about 14, as I say, I used to think that was orgasmic, except that I didn't know what an orgasm was.') *Pulp: 'Lipgloss (CDS)' (Island) :(JP: 'It's taken them ten years to get to be the next big thing, but I'm glad they're finally getting there.') *Barry Adamson: 'Hunters And Collectors / Vernal Equinox' (Peel Session) *Tripwire: 'Leftovers (7")' (Redemption) *Obscure Dimensions: 'Rave Melody (12")' (Free-Style) *''(12.30 a.m. news)'' *Melvins: 'Lizzy (LP-Houdini)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Even As We Speak: 'Until Tomorrow' (Peel Session) *Fun-Da-Mental: 'Tribal Revolutions (12")' (Nation) *Bill Black And His Combo: 'White Silver Sands (Compilation LP-Saxy Jazz)' (Hi) The cover of this LP contains a phrase that passed into John's on-air vocabulary: "teen terrific (for dancing)." *Done Lying Down: 'Dissent (7"-Heart Of Dirt)' (Abstract Sounds) *Mary Lou Lord: 'Some Jingle Jangle Morning (When I'm Straight) (7")' (Kill Rock Stars) *Cristian Vogel: 'Sub Version (Directional Force Mix) (12"-Infra EP)' (Magnetic North) *Scissor Girls: 'No Darling Pets (7"-Phy, Diablo!)' (Monkeytech) *Barry Adamson: 'The Snowball Effect / 2001' (Peel Session) *''(Peel outlines his 'radical' time changes for the coming week)'' *Edsel: 'Stane (7"-Buckel)' (LSR) :(JP: 'I went to the Ipswich-Leeds match in midweek - no, it was on a Sunday, wasn't it? - stepped off the boat at Harwich, straight to the match, and missed the first five minutes, and by and large I have to say, wished that I'd missed the rest of it. It wasn't a distinguished contest by any means.') It was a 0-0 draw: match report. *New Decade: 'Blind Vision (70lb Accent) (12"-Blind Vision 4 Track EP)' (Out Of Romford) ...although John isn't sure of the title. *Even As We Speak: '30 Miles' (Peel Session) *Sandra Bell: 'Subway Nihilism (CD-Dreams Of Falling)' (Turbulence) *''(1.30 a.m. news)'' *Melvins: 'Going Blind (LP-Houdini)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Cosmic Jokers: 'Galactic Joke (LP-The Cosmic Jokers)' (Kosmische Musik) :(JP: 'Back in the days when I was still in short pants, that's the sort of thing we used to lie on the floor and giggle to.') *Bear Quartet: 'Revisited (CD-Family Affair)' (A West Side Fabrication) *Wawali Bonane: 'Fatoumata (LP-Wawali Bonane)' (Maciste) *Transglobal Underground: 'Tutto Grande Discordia (CD-Dream Of 100 Nations)' (Nation) :(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening to all of this: here's Lynn.') File ;Name *1) 1993-10-22 JP CB121 & CB122 *2) 1993-10-22 Peel Show L494 L495 ;Length *1) 03:03:24 *2) 02:58:25 ;Other *1) File created from CB121 and CB122 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to CB. *2) Files created from L494 & L495 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes